


1 2 3 You Live Next Door to Me

by Eternal_Darkness



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: But it was shitty, Fluff, Lance goes through a breakup, M/M, Modern AU, Possible smut in future, Pretty good, Sharing a Bed, although I've only written it once, and keith goes over to tell him to shut up, and my ability to write smut, anywho, appartement au, but basically, but lance ends up crying on his shoulder, by accidentally I mean, canr rush my babies to fall in love, college au ish?, id highly recommend against it though, idk maybe I made up this au, im a loser who needs your views and kudos to feel better about myself, itll depend on my mood, keith accidentally comforts him, klance, lance and Keith are neighbours, mild klangst, please, slow relationship progression, so check em out, tge other one shots are pretty good though!, that lance blasts his music in drunken depression, theyve never met before though, well see how this shit show goes, which is pretty shitty, you can check it out in my Klance collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Darkness/pseuds/Eternal_Darkness
Summary: How keith ended up here?Even he wasn't too sure. But the neighbour he had been acquainted only hours earlier, now lay next to him. Not only did this Lance boy lay next to him, no. He was clutching onto Keith and cuddling his bare chest."Keith," Lance drunkenly murmured. "Promise you'll never leave me?"Keith looked down at the poor, heartbroken boy on top of him. He gently stroked Lance's hair as he leaned down to whisper in Lance's ear;"I promise."He had no idea what he had just agreed to.





	1. Keith, meet door.

It's not as if he was lonely.

That's what he told himself at least.

No, he simply invited his brother over for a nice dinner. Just some family bonding time and whatnot. He told himself he was not lonely.

But as we all know, Keith Kogane was definitely lonely.

It's not like it bothered him too much. He had a whole bed to himself. He could eat whatever he wanted at 3 AM without worrying about waking anybody up. And the sounds of laughter and shared movies from the couple next door did _not_ bother him.

Absolutely not.

Well, maybe just a little.

He never actually met his neighbours. Keith wasn't what you'd call a "social butterfly". He preferred to stay along the edge of parties and observe.  
-Not in a creepy sense of course, Keith was not a stalker.

As the 21 year old walked down his hall to his apartment, his arms full of groceries to prepare for dinner that night, he just happened to bump into a door.

The groceries blocked majority of his General vision. Considering the only things he had in his cupboards were cereal boxes and a stick of butter, he had to load up on a lot of groceries. A lot.

A small- very manly- screech emitted from Keith as he tumbled to the ground. His groceries flying everywhere, he was an utter wreck. To make things worse, he happened to hit his head on one of the strange furnace things in the hallway.

"Shit." He heard a man mutter as the woman gasped. He couldn't hear what they were talking about. Probably judging him...

Keith let out a loud groan as he slowly got up. He started to collect his groceries as the woman repeated apology after apology.

The couple bent down to help him pick up his bags.

"It's okay, I should've been more careful."

"With all these groceries I'm suprised you didn't run into another door sooner. You want us to help you bring this to your appartement." The man asked Keith. Keith shook his head, trying to push the hair out of his face.

"It's okay, I'm the apartment right next to you guys." Keith responded as he gathered the last of the groceries into a bag. The woman looked up at her boyfriend.

"Really? My! We're sorry for not introducing ourselves sooner!" The frantic sound in her voice made Keith chuckle.

It's not like he enjoyed the neighbourly dinners, or game nights, or borrowing a cup of sugar like you saw on sitcoms and such. He enjoyed being self independent and his solitude...

Okay, that was sort of a lie. A friend or two might be nice.

"I'm Alice, this is my boyfriend-" she pointed to the lanky tall boy beside her as the three of them stood up.

"Lance." He said, holding out his hand for Keith to shake. Keith firmly gripped his hand as he shook.

"Keith." He said looking into the crystal blue sea that was trapped in Lance's eyes. His soft chocolate hair was in utter disarray from helping Keith.

Alice dropped the rest of the bags into Keith's arms as he pulled back his hand.

"Well, we must be off. It was nice meeting you Keith!" She gave him a warm smile as she started to leave.

"See you around, man." Lance said as he walked away. Keith watched their retreating backs, he didn't turn back to head to his door until Lance through that dazzling smile over shoulder. Pretty sure the brightness from his teeth temporarily blinded Keith.

Little Keith know, that was not the last time he would tumble into Lance's life.


	2. So, you don't want to marry me then?

He was happy.

That's what he told himself at least.

No, his girlfriend simply took him out to "have a talk" because she wanted to ask about adopting a puppy or something. He told himself he was happy.

But as we all know, Lance Mclaine was defeated not happy.

It's not like he had a reason to be unhappy. He had an amazing girlfriend, a nice place, great friends. He had what most would call an ideal life. His job as an intern was going wonderful. He was an intern for one of the music agents in one of new yorks music agencies. The thought of a change in his life did not meant anything.

Absolutely not.

Well, maybe just a little.

Of course, his life was great! He knew people who would kill for his job. Yet here he was, for some reason miserable.

"Hurry up Lance! I want to get going!" Lance could hear Alice scream through the bedroom door. Lance sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and through on a white and blue shirt. He grabbed his green long sleeved coat and slipped into a pair of runners before dashing out after Alice.

He heard a gasp just as he entered the General living area. He walked out the open door to find a (very attractive) young man lying limp on the ground.

"Shit." Lance gasped as his girlfriend stood there with her mouth open.

"Did you just _kill_  one of our neighbours?!"

"Of course not!" Alice defended. She glanced sideways at the still limp body again. "At least, Not on purpose!"

The seemingly dead man on the ground let out a strangled groan. Alice let out a breath of relief as lance mumbled "oh thank god." Under his breath.

The two of them bent down, Alice repeated apology after apology. Lance noticed the small smile at the corner of the, thankfully, alive man.

For some odd reason, Lance couldn't help but smile as well.

He brushed it off and continued to pick up the groceries. He got lost in his own little world staring at the jet black mullet in front of him. He heard Alice's voice faintly in the background making introductions. As she pointed to him, he stood up and held out his hand.

"Lance."

"Keith." The boy in front of him had a strong grasp. Lance was a little bit taller, which felt like a small victory in his opinion. He got lost in the chocolate waves that pooled behind Keith's eyes.

As lance pulled his hand away, Alice dumped the rest of the groceries in his arms.

"Well, we must be off. It was nice meeting you Keith!" She gave him a warm smile as she started to leave.

"See you around, man!" Lance said as he turned away. He could feel Keith's gaze in his back, he turned around to check. He flashed a dazzling smile before continuing his walk to the small café.  
\-------  
"I'm sorry, I thought I heard you wrong for a minute," Lance chuckled. Surely this wasn't happening. "I thought you said you- you're seeing someone else?"

"Nope," Alice said popping the 'P'. "That's exactly what I said." Lance put his head in his hands. This couldn't be happening- no, it wasn't. Lance refused to believe this.

Alice took his hand, engulfing it in her two hands. She sighed and gently kissed his knuckles before setting his hand down and simply covering it with her own hands.

"Lance, im sorry. I should have to you but-"

"Sunday." Lance said. His voice cold and distant.

"I'm sorry?" Alice said, shaking her head. "Sun- what do you mean Sunday? Lance, We didn't have anything planned for sun-"

"You're stuff will be on the front door Alice." Lance stood up, ripping his hand from underneath Alice's.

"Don't you want an explaination or more details or something?" Alice asked standing up now as well. "Lance I said I'm sorry-"

"I know, Alice." Lance said giving a small smile. He grabbed his coffee and took a breath. "I get it. I do. After 4 years you probably need a change anyway. Pick your stuff up Sunday."

As lance walked away, he fingered the small ring in his pocket.

Sometimes things just weren't meant to be.  
\----------  
"C'mon Lance! You don't need her!" Hunk said encouragingly.

"Yeah," Pidge piped up."I'm sure you can figure out how to do simple everyday tasks like laundry, or cooking."

Hunk gave Pidge a warning glare. She reluctantly patted Lance's back as he continued to drink his beers. Plural on beers.

"Dude, you'll be fine." Pidge said as she slowly rubbed his back. "We'll do some stupid shit and you'll get your flirty grove back."

"You don't get it," Lance slurred. "I-*hic*- was gonna propose today."

"Oh thank God she cheated on you."

"Pidge!" Hunk shot an alarming look at the petite girl.

"I'm just saying, dude you're just about to start your last year of college. You don't want to get married, especially right now? You dodged a bullet." Pidge said. Her mouth was still agape from shock.

Hunk sighed before adding; "I gotta agree with Pidge on this bud." Hunk ran a hand through his hair exasperated.

"Fuck you guys." Lance took another swig of the bottle, finishing off the beer.

"Okay, that's enough. Hunk pay his tab." Pidge said as she hoisted a fairly drunk Lance to his feet.

"Okay, wait. Why me? Why can't you pay?" Hunk said as he begrudgingly got out his wallet.

"I'm two years younger than you guys. I'm smarter and more charming and just in general better than you two , yes, but not legal to drink yet."

"Fine." Hunk grumbled as the bartender graciously accepted the extra fifty dollars that Hunk had yet to notice.  
\----------  
Lance had been walked back to his apartment, being left there by a reluctant Hunk and a slightly worried Pidge.

"He'll be fine hunk, besides, I have to go. We'll check on him tomorrow, okay?" Pidge slowly guided Hunk out the door as she gave lance an encouraging pat on the back.

"You'll be okay, okay bud? Just listen to music or something."

Lance listened to Pidge's advice. Not until 3 AM though. And without earbuds. Wasn't long before a very frustrated mullet man came to shut him up.


	3. Can you shut- oh you're crying

Keith hastily swat a dishcloth at the blaring fire alarm.

So obviously cooking wasn't going too well.

"Keith!" He heard his brother, Shiro banging on the door. "I hope it's alright but I-" he paused as the sound of the alarm finally registered to him. "Everything alright?"

Shiro finally burst through the door at Keith's delayed response.

"Fuck this," Keith muttered to himself as he ripped the alarm off the ceiling. "Were ordering a pizza. Trusting me with an oven... the hell's wrong with you?"

"Haha, well. It doesn't stop there." Shiro rubbed the back of his neck. "Keith, meet Allura." He gestured to the door where a beautiful, tall, caramel skinned girl entered the door. Her silver hair was pinned up in a bun behind her head, she wore a very classy power suit.

Keith glared at shiro. She looked nice enough, and although Keith didn't know her personally, she seemed to make shiro happy enough. Which was all Keith needed to know. Although, she practically radiated intimidating, Keith could respect that.

"Don't think this changes anything." Keith said as he came off if the chair he was on. "Were still eating pizza." Allura giggled, which seemed to calm Shiro down a bit.  
\----------  
The three of them sat down at the table playing a very intense game of headbands while they waited for pizza.

"Piglet!" Allura shouted, banging her fist against the ground. Of course they were playing Disney version, is there any other way to play? "I've got to be piglet!"

"Yes!" Keith shouted. Allura jumped to her feet claiming victory. Throwing her headband and card in the ground she spun around.

"Look who wins again, losers!" Keith laughed as Allura teased Shiro for his constant losing.

"You're so mean to me."

As the two love birds continued to bicker over who should have rightfully won, Keith glanced at the clock.

_10:23_

He sighed as he stared at his own headband. Flynn Ryder. Why did this certain character remind him of that dashing stranger he met hours ago.

 _"what was his name again?_ " Keith wondered. " _oh right, Lance_." Keith remembered the way his hair fell in front of his face in that annoying manner. And how his eyes so stupidly sparkled.

At the sound of the doorbell, Keith stood up to get the pizza. Stepping over the couple that was now play wrestling on the floor. Allura, of course, winning.

"Thanks man." Keith said as he traded the pizza for the crumpled up five dollar bills in his hand. He was about to close the door until he saw-

"Lance?" The boy was being dragged and escorted by two others back into his apartment. Keith ignored it and brought the pizza back in, to the couple now kissing in his couch.

Great.  
\----------  
Shiro and Allura had left three hours or so ago. So Keith payed in his bed, wide awake, thinking.

Or, he would have. If that godforsaken noise his neighbour called music would shut up.

"Jesus Christ almighty." He murmured. He tossed and turned, trying to get some- any- sleep. But to no avail.

He stood up and marched into the kitchen. Grabbing a granola bar, he munched as he thought of what to do.

Did he just go get used to it?  
Did you play his own music at a similar volume?  
Did he fight the guy?  
Would it be rude to tell him to shut up?

"Give me my money back,  
you bitch"

Keith had to stop this god awful song.

He threw on a pair of jogging pants, not bothering with a shirt, and stormed out the door. He slammed his fist repeatedly against the rough surface of the door.

A groggy, tear stained Lance opened the door. Keith immediately felt bad for the guy, whatever happened, obviously Lance wasn't taking to well.

"Keith!" He let out a small smile. Tears still consistently streaming down his face. "What's up?" His voice cracked.

"Uh..." Keith didn't want to be _that_ asshole. Then again, Keith also wanted sleep. "Your music is- well it's just, just a bit loud." He said. Lances smile dropped.

"Oh." He mumbled. He turned around and shut off the music before walking back to Keith.

"You want to come in?" He asked.

Now, Keith's original plan, was to shut him up and leave. But the guy looked so desperate! What was he supposed to do?

"Sure..." he said, straining a smile as he walked in. Lance walked over to his bedroom, Keith following, and plopped down. "Everything okay?" He asked.

"I thought I was happy." Lance mumbled. Keith sat down on the edge of the bed. "I thought we were gonna spend the rest of our lives together!" His words still slurred.

" _so him and that Alice girl are hitting a rough patch or something..."_ Keith thought.

"I was gonna propose!"

" _oh that's sweet."_

"She cheated on me!"

" _not as sweet._ "

Keith didn't know what to do. So he reached out to give Lance an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

"It's okay man-" Keith, for the second time that day, screeched in surprise. Lance had grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed. So here Keith was, laying in a strangers bed, comforting a drunk guy who just got dumped. Not how he saw the night going.

Lance crawled over and laid his head on Keith's- still bare- chest. Keith gently stroked the taller mans hair with one hand as he sniffled and snuggled Keith, while wrapping the other arm around Lance.

How keith ended up here?

Even he wasn't too sure. But the neighbour he had been acquainted only hours earlier, now lay next to him. Not only did this Lance boy lay next to him, no. He was clutching onto Keith and cuddling his bare chest.

"Keith," Lance drunkenly murmured. "Promise you'll never leave me?"

Keith looked down at the poor, heartbroken boy ontop of him. He gently stroked Lance's hair as he leaned down to whisper in Lance's ear;

"I promise."

He had no idea what he had just agreed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Ben Folds Five "Song for the Dumped.
> 
> MADISON CERTIFIED

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I was bored and I'm like, "why not post this failure for all to see?" So here you go, marvel away!


End file.
